Troubles
by Coming-On
Summary: C'est une rengaine perpétuelle qui se joue pour Emma. Elle doit choisir inlassablement entre ses parents ou maintenir son couple avec la sulfureuse Reine. Quelle sera donc l'issue finale ? SQ.
1. Skyfall

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour avoir effacé mes premières histoires, surtout pour ceux et celles qui suivaient ardemment.

Cependant, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes dont des critiques vraiment très mauvaises et non constructives, un passage à vide puis une remise en question sur mes capacités à écrire quelque chose de passable.

Bref, je tiens tout de même à vous présenter ma dernière création parce qu'elle me tient énormément à cœur et parce que malgré tout c'est énormément de travail.

C'était surtout un OS qui laisse beaucoup de questions en suspens comme j'aime tourmenter mes lecteurs.

J'ai eu envie de continuer après ce petit passage donc si la trame de départ vous sied…Une suite adviendra certainement.

 **Dernière précision :** Ce début est triste, mais l'histoire est typiquement SQ donc tout espoir n'est pas fichu pour notre Emma (Ne sortez donc pas d'arbalète en parcourant les lignes suivantes…).

Il n'y a pas typiquement de scènes **M** à cet instant, mais si ce chapitre vous va, il y en aura forcément donc autant prévenir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I know I'd never be me**  
 _Je sais que je ne serai jamais moi-même_  
 **Without the security of your loving arms**  
 _Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants_

* * *

Regina s'accrochait désespérément à l'étreinte tendre et amoureuse que lui offrait Emma.

Elle caressait les boucles soyeuses de sa compagne tout en scrutant avec admiration l'éclat étincelant des pupilles teintées de jade.

Pendant un court instant, la brune oublia toute la tristesse qui l'accaparait en ce jour funeste et macabre.

Lentement, les phalanges de la Reine s'éloignèrent pour toucher la nuque recouverte de dentelle, où quelques mèches blondes se logeaient constamment.

Le tissu entourait à merveille les formes gracieuses de sa femme, lui rappelant la robe magnifique portée pour leur mariage.

Regina ne regrettait aucunement cette union et toute l'affection qu'Emma lui avait apportée avec douceur.

Cependant, elle était la fille de ses ennemis, ceux qui n'hésitaient pas actuellement à forcer l'entrée de son château pour s'approprier son épouse.

Regina entendait déjà ses soldats s'apprêter et Snow crier sa joie ainsi que son engouement à ses troupes.

 **\- Mon titre est le tien à présent** ! murmura la Reine, en se séparant du diadème noué à sa chevelure pour l'apposer sur celle de son interlocutrice.

Les murs tremblèrent, s'effritant un peu sous le poids des attaques.

Regina était ravie que ses domestiques et loyaux sujets soient évincés du duel, grâce à ses initiatives.

Elle s'était même séparée de son cheval favori pour assurer la sécurité de sa plus vieille amie.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Snow gravisse les marches menant à la chambre dans laquelle le couple s'était cloîtrer pour s'accorder un dernier moment de répit.

Regina n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de riposter, préférant opter pour le destin fataliste qui l'attendait et condamnait ses actes terribles passés.

 **\- Je refuse !** s'écria Emma, en repoussant l'objet scintillant qu'on lui imposait et tout ce qui en découlait.

La jeune femme n'acceptait pas l'attitude défaitiste qui emplissait l'atmosphère.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans la brune qui l'avait transcendée, sans les baisers brûlants qu'elle lui accordait et ces moments de béatitudes partagés.

Les ongles de Regina glissèrent sur la poitrine voluptueuse de sa partenaire, avant de se poser sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de la blonde.

La brune appréciait déjà trop le petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur, choisissant déjà pour lui ses futurs vêtements et le mobilier qui lui serait utile.

L'enfant serait la clé de sa réhabilitation.

 **\- Tu vas devoir l'aimer pour deux !** chuchota-t-elle, alors qu'elle retenait difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses pommettes.

Regina gardait le maximum de constance pour ne pas s'écrouler et faillir à ce masque de froideur qu'elle avait toujours conservé pour dissimuler ses sentiments.

Il lui était si difficile de renoncer à la famille qu'on lui offrait, à ce lien déjà solide qui la reliait à l'enfant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!** demanda Emma, qui priait intérieurement pour que les mots prononcés soient mensongers et qu'ils n'impliquent pas l'absence totale de son âme-sœur pour le reste de la grossesse.

Emma était fébrile, la déclaration paraissait être une formulation d'adieux et de renoncements alors que la blonde gardait secrètement l'espoir que l'emprise maternelle renonce, que le conflit cesse à jamais.

Snow n'était pas une meurtrière après tout et pas assez monstrueuse pour éliminer l'âme qui complétait l'existence de sa fille.

 **\- Ça veut dire que je t'aime et que je…ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir fait de mon existence un enchantement ces derniers mois !** expliqua la brune, ravie d'avoir pu côtoyer un être aussi pur et enchanteresse même s'il fallait se séparer d'Emma pour la protéger.

Regina était lucide.

La vengeance de son ancienne belle-fille n'appelait aucune clémence, seulement un emprisonnement et de durs sévices qu'elle n'envisageait pas subir une nouvelle fois.

La première condamnation avait eu de terribles conséquences : La déchéance l'avait laissée amaigrie, la chair entaillée et profondément humiliée.

 **\- Regina !** hurla une voix à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Snow tambourinait à la porte avec vigueur, martelant le bois pour le craqueler.

 **\- Tu pourrais…te servir de tes pouvoirs ?** demanda Emma, qui envisageait la possibilité de s'éclipser et de gagner du temps pour relativiser la guerre qui se profilait.

Regina secoua la tête immédiatement, marquant fermement sa désapprobation.

Elle s'était promise de ne plus utiliser ses facultés depuis qu'elles avaient heurtées violemment la blonde à son arrivée, engrangeant des séquelles physiques visibles.

 **\- L'urgence de la situation permettrait un écart !** insista Emma, qui tenait à préserver l'harmonie de son couple.

 **\- Et satisfaire tes parents, te décevoir et redevenir dangereuse à ton égard ?!** clama la brune, qui n'avait plus confiance en elle depuis que ses émotions troublaient sa magie au point de la rendre trop puissante.

Emma soupira devant l'entêtement qui s'exprimait.

L'intéressée pensa à Rumplestinskin, mais elle était convaincue que ce simple nom attiserait une colère sans fin à son encontre.

L'ancien mentor de sa femme accumulait les actions dévastatrices.

 **\- Et si tu faisais appel à une aide familiale ?** interrogea la blonde, persuadée qu'accompagnée Regina arriverait à se canaliser tout en ripostant aisément.

La Reine grimaça, ne souhaitant pas mêler son entourage à ses querelles.

Zelena et Cora avaient été emprisonnées de longues années dans le palais, avant qu'une réconciliation entre tous les membres Mills soit envisageable.

Les trois femmes apprenaient à se complaire mutuellement et il était hors de question de nuire à cette entente toute nouvelle, mais tant désirée.

 **\- Notre équilibre est encore trop fragile !** déclara Regina, qui ne voulait pas encore entretenir des rapports virulents contre son arbre généalogique.

L'objectif que se fixait la brune pour affronter ses vieux démons ne pouvait inclure ceux qui faisaient de son bonheur une émotion de longue durée.

De plus, Cora serait un pilier solide pour réconforter Zelena quand sa demi-sœur serait indisponible pour leurs déjeuners amicaux et réguliers.

 **\- Regina ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !** hurla Snow, qui poursuivait sa quête de plus en plus acharnée.

La concernée écarquilla les yeux à la vue des gonds qui flanchaient de plus en plus.

Elle s'approcha du lit qui trônait dans un coin et attrapa un coffret confiné en dessous.

Gracieusement, Regina ouvra le contenant dans lequel reposait un cœur rouge vif.

Emma demeura hébétée face à la découverte, comprenant maintenant que la quête de sa bien-aimée était tout sauf de s'échapper.

 **\- Je vais…Je vais l'écraser !** balbutia la brune, en palpant l'organe qui lui appartenait.

Regina avait décidé de mettre un terme aux confrontations d'une manière brutale, mais d'une mort qu'elle orchestrait et non aussi douloureuse que celle que lui promettait Snow.

 **\- La noirceur a disparue !** s'écria Emma, qui persistait à chercher une solution moins dramatique.

La jeune femme était la mieux placée pour apercevoir la différence.

Quand Regina l'avait accueillie, elle avait découvert au cours d'une dispute, le myocarde entièrement ébène de la dirigeante.

 **\- Cette explication ne sera pas suffisante !** répondit Regina, qui savait qu'une preuve ne serait pas assez importante pour arrêter son opposante.

Emma éclata en sanglots, avant de frapper fortement la clavicule de la jolie brune.

Elle ne pouvait vivre sans la personne qui embellissait ses journées et lui procurait plus d'attention que quiconque.

Non seulement le geste lui paraissait égoïste, mais elle ne se remettrait jamais de la douleur que l'absence et le vide causerait.

 **\- Je t'interdis de m'abandonner !** hurla-t-elle, le visage strié par la peine et les larmes.

Regina avança jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre de l'alcôve tout en pointant son index en direction d'un individu qui restait sur le seuil du château à l'extérieur :

 **\- Tu vois cette fée qui est dans l'entrée ?**

Emma regarda attentivement les ailes et la baguette que tenait l'inconnue tout en se demandant en quoi cela interférait avec le suicide à venir.

 **\- Cette femme a participé à ma dernière capture et ses talents m'ont conduit droit à une exécution publique et à mon corps criblé de flèches !** expliqua la brune, qui se retrouvait piégée auprès de personnes mesquines et très intelligentes surtout Blue qui lui avait fait payé ses erreurs à un prix sanglant.

Emma saisit les pans de la chemise de sa femme pour l'attirer à elle, puis scella leurs lèvres en un baiser fougueux.

 **\- Je te promets qu'on se reverra dans cette vie ou dans une autre !** murmura Regina, en essuyant les traces d'humidité sur les joues creusées de la blonde.

Emma restait sans voix, tétanisée par les événements qui allaient se dérouler et sur lesquels elle ne pouvait intervenir.

Regina était assez bornée pour arriver à ses fins, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **\- Ne bouge pas !**

La porte venait de s'effondrer et Snow s'armait déjà d'un arc solide pour arrêter son adversaire.

Alors qu'elle allait envoyer un projectile, Regina caressa la bouche de son épouse.

Elle imagina le sourire de la blonde, ce petit rictus qu'elle adorait tant, puis appuya rageusement sa main sur son cœur pour qu'il devienne poussière.

 **\- Snow !**

Charmant venait de monter l'escalier menant à sa conjointe et la précipita à terre alors qu'elle tirait.

Snow chuta si brusquement que la flèche s'encra sur le bureau accolé à la fenêtre.

La prise de conscience de l'homme avait été trop tardive.

Regina exprimait déjà son dernier souffle.


	2. Dance with the Devil

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Vous avez été adorables avec vos messages pleins d'engouements et de vitalité.

C'est un vrai rafraîchissement et un réel bonheur de voir qu'on aime mon travail alors n'hésitez pas à continuer !

Pour ceux que je n'ai pas pu contacter par messagerie privée ou qui ne m'ont pas répondu, voici quelques réponses qui pourront satisfaire votre curiosité :

 **Lessy-enne :** Emma est en effet, quasiment toujours enceinte dans mes écrits.

Que veux-tu ! C'est une trame de base, même si je la fais évoluer différemment à chaque fois.

Toi qui aime visiblement bien Zelena avec Emma, tu risques d'apprécier certains moments placés au long de l'histoire.

 **Serieslover44 :** Regina reviendra bel et bien. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps et d'explications…

 **Lily :** J'ai adoré ton commentaire ! Tu m'as trop fait rire avec ton message dédié à Snow la méchante du siècle (Par ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas si le personnage dérive un peu de la façon dont on le voit dans la série, il y a toujours une raison à tout et puis…Je la trouve bien plus intéressante ainsi).

Bonne lecture ! (Il n'y a pas de SQ à proprement parlé pour ce chapitre, mais c'est en bonne voie… et puis j'ai été généreuse sur la quantité !).

* * *

 **Here I stand, helpless and left for dead**

 _Je me tiens là, impuissante et laissée pour morte_

 **Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right**

 _Il est facile de voir ce qui ne va pas, bien plus difficile de voir ce qui va bien_

 **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**

 _Dis-moi adieu pendant que nous dansons ce soir avec le diable_

* * *

 **\- Lâche-moi !** hurla Snow, tout en se débattant de l'entrave qui la retenait de se jeter férocement contre le corps inconscient qui s'étendait sur le carrelage.

Charmant contenait avec difficulté l'agitation et la fougue de sa conjointe tant celle-ci se réjouissait du décès constaté.

L'homme réalisait que l'acharnement s'était métamorphosé en transe et qu'il avait contribué à cette mutation en restant spectateur des choix lugubres et féminins.

 **\- Emma l'aimait vraiment !** déclara-t-il, regrettant le fait que son obstination l'ait aveuglé et que sa fille puisse lui vouer une haine sans fin à cause des prochaines funérailles dont Snow était l'auteur.

Le comportement d'Emma trahissait nettement sa sincère dévotion.

La jeune femme secouait la silhouette inanimée, giflait énergiquement les pommettes déjà froides et scrutait douloureusement l'alliance qui avait glissée au sol lorsque que les nerfs s'étaient immobilisés, cette même pierre qu'elle avait façonnée pour sa promise.

La douleur irradiait les muscles de la blonde, laissant poindre plusieurs contractions crisper son abdomen tout entier.

 **\- Tu as intérêt à revenir à la maison !** s'égosilla Snow, qui s'émancipait des conseils prodigués par son apollon pour approcher l'endeuillée.

La seule vitre de la pièce explosa sous l'effet puissant du désespoir.

Emma retira la flèche encrée dans le meuble à ses côtés pour l'utiliser comme arme.

Elle ne retournerait jamais sous la domination parentale, loin de cet endroit où l'amour lui avait été offert, où il était bon de respirer le parfum sucré et envoutant de sa compagne quand ce n'était pas les effluves de plats à base de fruits qui embaumaient les murs.

La blonde n'allait pas partir alors que de nombreux citoyens attendaient ses instructions, que certaines employées étaient devenues non seulement des amies, mais une présence vitale pour expier les fautes de ses ainés et qu'il était nécessaire que Regina dispose d'un enterrement honorable et respectueux.

Emma avait besoin de réconfort, non qu'on l'oblige encore à s'allier à un malotru pour préserver l'opinion publique, les apparences ou obtenir une paix attribuée il y a longtemps.

 **\- Eloigne-toi ou je n'hésiterais pas à attaquer !** rétorqua-t-elle, prête à élancer la pointe saillante dans la chair de son opposante.

Snow agrippa fermement le bras de son enfant, si férocement que ses ongles entaillèrent le textile doux confectionné par Regina ainsi que l'épiderme soyeux et laiteux d'Emma.

La victime tenta de se débattre, mais les spasmes dont elle souffrait redoublèrent d'intensité.

 **\- Emma ! Tout va bien ?!**

Une tornade rousse venait d'apparaitre dans la chambre pour arrêter le duel qui se déroulait et intercepter l'arc menaçant sous le regard ébahit de sa propriétaire.

Snow ne s'était visiblement jamais douté qu'une aide familiale allait la désarçonner dans ses projets.

Les secours tant réclamés intérieurement par Emma semblaient être arrivés, si bien que la blonde se rua dans l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui proposait Zelena Mills.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?!** hurla l'intervenante, qui scrutait le biceps griffé de sa belle-sœur, les sanglots mêlés à l'effroi et les paupières closes de Regina sans comprendre la cause d'un tel carnage tant la Reine était devenue bienveillante auprès de ses semblables.

Emma tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à répondre, ni à émettre le moindre son et encore moins à se relever tant le chagrin l'oppressait.

Sa tension était relativement haute, sa peau trop brûlante et son âme bien trop torturée.

 **\- Tu peux m'expliquer le bazar qu'il y a dans le…**

Cora Mills venait d'arriver suite à la vision cauchemardesque qui lui avait été insufflée dans le hall.

En découvrant l'armée de l'ennemie du peuple tout entier, la sorcière s'était empressée d'aller à l'étage pour quémander des explications en espérant que Snow et Regina fassent preuve de neutralité pour le bien être d'Emma.

La fureur de Cora et son poing virulent s'écrasèrent sur le nez parfaitement dessiné de Snow.

La matriarche constatait avec peine la mort de sa plus grande fierté.

Regina lui avait consacré le pardon, puis une gentillesse à toute épreuve malgré une utilisation parfois encore nocive voir abusive de ses pouvoirs.

Cora ne pouvait à présent plus la remercier de cette confiance indéniable et instaurée.

 **\- Tu as attenté à la vie de ma fille ?!** s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'un second coup était administré sur l'arrête déjà entachée de sang.

Charmant demeurait consterné par l'échange houleux, mais il n'osait s'avancer de peur d'envenimer la situation.

Le plus étrange dans la dispute restait le manque de magie que s'appropriait normalement Cora en réponse aux attaques.

 **\- Toujours aussi observatrice à ce que je vois !** répondit Snow, sur un ton insolent tout en ricanant cruellement.

Cora fronça les sourcils.

Snow était devenue le monstre que Regina avait égalé par le passé : un être sans aucune pitié, égocentrique et arrogante vu comment elle brandissait ses exploits, notamment le régicide, comme un trophée.

Elle n'avait plus rien de l'innocente et pure fillette qu'elle avait été tant la haine l'avait métamorphosé.

 **\- Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient !** expliqua Snow, en adressant à sa fille, un regard noir et foudroyant qui quémandait la prosternation.

Emma resserra sa prise sur la clavicule de Zelena.

Les délicates caresses prodiguées dans son dos la poussait à mieux respirer et à se détendre.

Il n'était pas temps de s'évanouir au milieu des revendications.

 **\- Emma n'est pas un objet marqué à ton nom !** clama Cora, qui se souvenait des dernières volontés de Regina et qui concernaient la sécurité d'Emma.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la concernée.

Les Mills avaient fait de sacrés efforts en matière d'affect.

 **\- Oh…Que vois-je ? Cora Mills éprouverait donc des sentiments ?!** ricana Snow, visiblement heureuse d'avoir trouvé la petite faille qui faisait défaut à la froideur habituellement ambiante.

L'intéressée grimaça sous l'écoute de la sinistre déclaration.

Snow savait donc que le cœur de Cora avait rejoint sa place initiale.

Cela constituait un risque majeur pour ceux qui préservaient Emma, surtout la chute du pilier des Mills.

 **\- Cesse de la provoquer !** lança Charmant, en poussant Snow qui s'amusait à provoquer l'assemblée.

C'était la première fois que l'homme s'investissait dans le dialogue, mais c'était un grand pas fulgurant qui lui attira la reconnaissance générale.

Selon lui, il y avait déjà eu assez de massacre et de bêtises provoquées pour en rajouter.

 **\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton abruti de garde du corps et de déguerpir avant que je ne te propulse dehors !** répliqua Cora, en refermant la porte abimée au nez du couple.

L'avertissement sembla être pris au sérieux puisqu'aucune rébellion ne raisonna contre le bois.

La sagesse était de mise puisque seuls les bruits de pas descendant le marbre étaient audibles.

(...)

La pression était retombée dans la chambre royale.

Zelena s'était levée pour ouvrir tous les tiroirs du bureau, jetant un œil à tous les papiers éparpillés en vrac dans l'espoir de trouver un remède à la fatalité qui pesait.

 **\- Qu'est- ce qu'on peut faire ?!** **Qu'est- ce qu'on doit faire ?!** s'alarma-t-elle, énervée de n'entrevoir que des impôts, des pactes et pas une seule potion.

La destinée semblait être irréversible.

La rousse se blâmait, se fustigeant de n'avoir jamais eu les compétences et le savoir incroyable de sa cadette.

 **\- C'est…C'est trop tard !** balbutia Emma, le pouce et l'index toujours coincés contre les nattes brunes de sa compagne.

La blonde berçait Regina tant elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher, Cora restait en retrait et Zelena s'acharnait à chercher un remède pour arranger le mal perpétué.

La rousse arrêta sa fouille pour se tourner vers Emma.

Il y avait visiblement un tiroir qui ne s'ouvrait pas malgré ses multiples tentatives.

La serrure avait la forme exacte de l'anneau porté à l'annulaire de Regina et qu'Emma conservait précieusement.

 **\- Em' ! La bague, s'il te plait !** clama la rouquine, en tâtant les poches de celle qui refusait de s'exécuter.

Les pupilles cyan furent malheureusement plus rapides et rusées que les iris émeraude.

 **\- C'est pour ton bien !** s'enquit Zelena tout en enclenchant le mécanisme pour accéder au tiroir personnalisé.

La rousse voulait juste s'assurer qu'aucun poignard ou objet tranchant, coupant puisse être caché.

Il lui était inconcevable qu'un autre suicide se propage.

 **\- Henry ?!** s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle découvrait.

Il n'y avait point de lame, uniquement un morceau de papier joliment emballé avec un prénom écrit dessus.

Zelena détestait l'admettre, mais elle venait de commettre une erreur.

 **\- C'était censé être une surprise !** narra Emma mélancoliquement.

Quelques jours auparavant, en apprenant avec joie que le nourrisson serait un garçon, les deux femmes s'étaient mises à spéculer sur un prénom correct.

Elles avaient énormément bataillées, au point que la Reine se rende dans sa bibliothèque attitrée pour être inspirée.

C'est en observant Regina consciencieusement plongée dans ses livres que les lettres adéquates s'étaient formées dans l'esprit d'Emma.

Regina avait constamment adulé son père, celui dont elle s'était séparée pour servir ses idées perfides.

Elle ne s'était jamais pardonné un acte aussi mesquin.

Emma n'avait pas eu la chance de le connaitre, mais Regina n'avait cessé de lui expliquer à quel point il lui manquait.

Henry avait été un homme simple et aimant, tout le contraire de ses autres grands-parents.

Elle espérait que cet hommage octroie les mêmes qualités à son fils.

 **\- Descend surveiller mes parents avec Cora puis ordonne à ce que tout soit rangé et libre d'accès comme ta sœur l'aurait souhaité !** quémanda Emma, qui persistait à ce que les dégâts occasionnés par ses géniteurs soient évacués, réparés et que la propreté soit de mise.

Emma visualisait bien le désordre au rez- de -chaussée : des étagères avaient certainement été cassées, des bibelots fêlés et des éléments de décors complètement retournés voir saccagés.

L'image féerique du château avait été remplacée par un portrait non élogieux.

 **\- Et te laisser toute seule ?!** demanda Zelena, qui se préoccupait un peu trop d'Emma pour l'abandonner à son triste sort.

Emma acquiesça malgré les arguments de sa belle-sœur.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour un moment de recueillement unique.

 **\- Il n'y a rien de pire qui pourrait nous arriver que l'épreuve qu'on traverse actuellement !** clama Emma pour rassurer son interlocutrice paniquée à la simple pensée qu'une autre bataille ne parvienne et qu'elles soient toutes trois en minorités.

Zelena allait rétorquer quand Cora l'en empêcha.

La sorcière avait posé sa main contre l'épaule d'Emma en guise de réconfort.

Les gestes convainquaient parfois autant que les effusions de grands discours.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire autre chose ?** demanda-t-elle, tout en poussant Zelena en direction du perron.

Cora respectait les vœux de la nouvelle dirigeante, qui s'était jusqu'alors toujours référée à Regina pour gouverner.

De plus, Cora avait besoin de s'échapper de la foule pour évacuer les émotions qui l'accaparaient sans être la risée de la population.

Emma se concentra sur les exigences que Regina avait formulées avant sa déchéance et l'une d'elles se démarqua des autres :

 **\- Expulse du château la fée qui est dans l'entrée.**


	3. Memory

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je vous retrouve avec grand bonheur pour une suite rocambolesque.

Avant tout, je tiens à répondre aux quelques review régulières qui me font vraiment plaisir :

 **\- Red :** Ton compliment me va droit au cœur !

Tout comme toi, j'apprécie l'image d'une Cora douce et avec son cœur. J'aime ce qui change et j'aurais vraiment aimé que cet axe soit développé dans la série.

 **\- Serieslover** : Les raisons qui poussent Snow dans ses retranchements seront dévoilées au prochain chapitre ! Ta patience sera récompensée.

D'ailleurs, vous aurez la première rencontre de Regina et Emma dans la prochaine suite pour éliminer quelques-unes de vos questions.

 **\- Lily :** Regina reviendra, ne t'en fais pas ! Le pourquoi du comment sera dit par Rumple.

Pour ce qui est de la suite, je précise que tous les passages en italiques à venir seront des événements passés et révolus.

J'attends vos retours avec impatience !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I must think of a new life**

 _Je dois penser à une nouvelle vie_

 **And I mustn't give in**

 _Et je ne dois pas baisser les bras_

 **And a new day will begin**

 _Et une nouvelle journée commencera_

* * *

Emma avait déchiré la feuille mentionnant le prénom adulé du bébé.

La dernière échographie réalisée avait été encadrée et un dossier d'adoption avait été acheminé sur la petite table de nuit.

Tout cet acharnement pour que Regina bénéficie des mêmes droits concernant le nourrisson était balayé au loin, les lignes inscrites et les cases cochées n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir juridique.

Emma s'était enfouie sous les couvertures du lit conjugal pour se détendre, puisant en son for intérieur le courage nécessaire pour arrêter l'angoisse qui tenaillait son bassin et ses entrailles.

Elle respira l'odeur fruitée si familière qui envahissait la moindre parcelle de tissu, caressa la douce nuisette violette qui avait sublimée la silhouette harmonieuse de sa compagne dans la matinée.

Le geste lui arracha quelques larmes qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer avec l'oreiller, sous lequel était dissimulé une pile de papiers froissés.

Emma en scruta le contenu alors que la nostalgie s'emparait de son âme.

Quelques heures avant le drame qui avait séparé les deux femmes à tout jamais, une importante querelle les avaient opposées.

Emma regrettait encore son comportement stupide et déloyal qui avait fait de leur dernier moment d'intimité un chaos désarmant.

 _Le jour se levait doucement dans la chambre royale._

 _Les rayons du soleil s'éparpillaient avec grâce sur les paupières hâlées qui s'ouvraient difficilement._

 _Regina tâtonna l'espace vide sur le matelas tout en grimaçant._

 _Elle adorait se blottir contre les cuisses galbées d'Emma, embrasser suavement la poitrine imposante de sa femme pour la réveiller puis l'entendre grommeler sous l'attaque des baisers suivants qui longeaient sa pommette et des dents qui éraflaient légèrement son cou tonique._

 _Par la suite, les ongles manucurés, vernis, s'élançaient sur le ventre arrondi à la recherche d'un petit mouvement lui indiquant que l'enfant était toujours aussi vigoureux._

 _Malheureusement, la vision idyllique était remplacée par l'apparition d'une Emma furieuse, jetant un paquet de feuilles imprimées sur le bois rugueux._

 _Les altercations se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses depuis que Snow s'était alliée avec la méprisante fée Blue et que les hormones ainsi que la grossesse ardue à supporter chamboulaient la sensibilité, voir l'humeur d'Emma._

 _Quand il n'était pas reproché à la dirigeante de se dévouer un peu trop à la maintenance monarchique au détriment de son temps personnel, parfois une simple remarque était suffisante pour que l'écart ou que le fossé s'agrandisse et que l'incompréhension soit maitresse dans leur joute verbale._

 _La veille, Emma s'était endormie dans le salon majestueux quand Regina lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps d'opter pour une autre taille de vêtement tant le fœtus devenait visible._

 _La blonde avait intercepté la suggestion comme une critique aiguisée pour blesser son estime alors qu'il n'avait été que question de maladresse._

 _ **\- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne m'aimes plus ?!**_ _s'écria Emma, excédée par la nature du courrier qu'elle avait reçu et déballé._

 _Regina s'était redressée correctement pour enlacer sa promise._

 _Elle n'avait pas eu le droit à son rituel matinal constituant en une série de regards transcendants et de plusieurs suçons bien visibles._

 _L'accueil d'Emma n'était pourtant pas chaleureux, exprimant plutôt une grosse déception doublée d'une désolation sans pareille._

 _ **\- C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je te demande de signer !**_ _narra Regina, qui comprenait la contrariété qui lui était adressée._

 _Emma jeta à la poubelle la plume que son interlocutrice lui tendait pour apposer son approbation sur le manuscrit rédigé._

 _Elle était disposée à tout faire pour se soustraire à la contrainte supérieure._

 _ **\- Je ne divorcerais pas !**_ _clama-t-elle, révoltée par la traitrise que son épouse lui infligeait._

 _La procédure faisait souffrir le duo, mais le dernier communiqué du clan adverse avait été clair et intransigeant._

 _Si Emma était libérée de l'emprise dictatoriale, aucun accident ne serait à reporter._

 _Dans le cas contraire, si la brune n'obéissait pas, les hostilités seraient non seulement maintenues, mais sanguinolentes._

 _La Reine avait déjà expérimenté l'enfermement et le calvaire avait été trop atroce pour qu'il recommence._

 _ **\- Em'…**_ _commença Regina, qui devait convaincre sa belle de lâcher prise pour le moment, d'oublier ses rêves pour se concentrer sur la pesante et effrayante réalité._

 _La concernée résista à la moue boudeuse qui l'amadouait, au sourire craquant qui l'aguichait pour la faire craquer._

 _Ce qui attristait le plus la ravissante blonde était la lâcheté dont faisait preuve sa compagne qui avait préféré rester silencieuse sur ses projets et confier la tâche ingrate à son employée la plus modèle._

 _ **\- Sais-tu que c'est Kathryn qui m'a donné l'enveloppe ?!**_ _demanda-t-elle, scandalisée par le dispositif mis en œuvre._

 _Kathryn était non seulement une amie fidèle, mais la plus gradée et qualifiée pour assurer l'intendance des affaires et seconder la Reine quand un avis extérieur était nécessaire._

 _Parfois, il était question de remplacement durant les absences de la souveraine, mais le travail restait bien fait et de qualité._

 _ **\- Vu la manière dont tu l'apprécies, j'ai pensé que c'était la messagère par excellence !**_ _répondit Regina, tout en manifestant son amertume._

 _La possessivité constante de la brune irritait grandement son amante, surtout quand les preuves d'amour fusaient avec entrain._

 _ **\- Ta jalousie est injustifiée !**_ _clama Emma, qui démentait l'accusation rapportée._

 _Regina fronça les sourcils._

 _Sa méfiance était toujours très élevée quand il s'agissait de sa muse, celle qui l'inspirait assez pour limiter ses écarts de conduites et la tyrannie excessive qui l'avait possédée pendant de nombreuses années._

 _En se déplaçant pour une entrevue commerciale, Regina avait aperçu les deux blondes s'amuser à l'extérieur._

 _Emma avait éclaté de rire quand Kathryn s'était jetée sur elle pour la maintenir à terre._

 _Elle avait même constaté le désir flamboyant qu'éprouvait son adjointe et cette fougueuse envie d'embrasser le poids qu'elle avait fait chuter._

 _ **\- Je l'ai vu jouer avec toi dans la neige…**_ _commença Regina, qui avait été si déstabilisée par la complicité partagée entre les deux femmes qu'elle était apparue en retard à son rendez-vous._

 _Emma leva les yeux au ciel._

 _Au départ, la brune s'en était tenue à quelques réflexions, mais elle avait fini par épier discrètement toutes les entrevues que sa partenaire accordait à la gente féminine même si ce n'était que pour passer un instant à rire et plaisanter._

 _ **\- Et alors ?!**_ _s'exclama Emma, qui ne comprenait pas comment une banale étreinte pouvait être mal interprétée._

 _Elle profitait juste de son temps libre pour annihiler de son esprit, le manque parental._

 _Ne pouvant obtenir l'objet de sa convoitise, la jeune femme avait fini par se créer une véritable famille de cœur entre les Mills et les membres privilégiés de la Cour._

 _Ingrid était celle qui ressortait toujours du lot._

 _La pâtissière de la forteresse était douée, surtout pour consoler._

 _ **\- Kathryn te tenait dans ses bras !**_ _contra Regina, qui avait observé son associée disposer ses lèvres sur le front pâle à proximité._

 _Emma avait été habillée chaudement pour l'occasion, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Kathryn de se rapprocher._

 _Regina ne tolérait pas que ce privilège qui lui était propre soit partagé._

 _ **\- Elle l'a uniquement fait pour me jeter une boule de neige et gagner le combat !**_ _expliqua Emma, pour justifier le quiproquo qui détruisait leur union._

 _Selon l'angélique blonde, la proximité offerte n'avait été qu'un subterfuge._

 _Kathryn en avait profité pour former un amas blanc et l'étaler sur le visage de sa camarade de jeu._

 _La fraicheur des flocons étalés sur son épiderme avait fait frémir Emma, au point d'abandonner la lutte qu'elle livrait en enchainant des lancés de monticules blanches._

 _Il n'y avait rien de plus chaste qu'un échange de cette nature._

 _ **\- Et la semaine dernière c'était Zelena qui te préparait ton petit-déjeuner…**_ _rapporta Regina, agacée qu'on courtise autant celle qui était sienne._

 _La rouquine était très attachée à sa belle-sœur au point de multiplier les intrusions dans l'intimité du couple grâce à de nombreux prétextes._

 _Emma défendait très souvent l'aînée des sœurs et Regina interprétait cela comme un béguin naissant._

 _La Reine avait beaucoup de mal à le confesser, mais elle avait terriblement peur que sa femme lui échappe, tout comme Daniel était décédé par sa faute._

 _ **\- Ta sœur est juste prévoyante !**_ _répliqua Emma, enchantée que quelqu'un lui apporte des croissants tout frais au réveil._

 _Cora effectuait parfois des actions similaires à son encontre, notamment la distribution de friandises à la pomme et Regina ne râlait pas pour autant._

 _ **\- N'est-ce-pas la même phrase que tu m'as répondu quand elle est venue te border il y a quelques jours ?!**_ _rétorqua la brune, qui s'était compromise en giflant la rousse._

 _Depuis qu'elle craignait une autre exécution publique, Regina retardait le moment du coucher tant il était idéal à saisir pour l'exécuter._

 _Quand la paranoïa s'infiltrait dans son subconscient, elle la chassait avant qu'elle n'atteigne son paroxysme à l'aide de verres d'alcool forts._

 _Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme avait un peu trop bu et sa réaction avait été si excessive que Zelena et Cora l'évitaient constamment depuis les faits fatidiques._

 _Quand Regina était entrée dans ses quartiers, elle avait entendu Zelena chantonner pour faciliter le sommeil d'Emma._

 _La boisson avait affutée ses craintes et son premier réflexe avait été de frapper la rousse pour la faire déguerpir._

 _Emma lui était dédiée et exclusive, mais les tentations extérieures devenaient trop denses._

 _ **\- Je préfère mourir plutôt que me séparer de toi !**_ _avait conclu Emma, en froissant le document qui prônait une rupture conventionnelle._

(...)

Le souvenir s'estompa à la minute où des coups raisonnèrent contre la porte.

Le bois déjà éraflé faisait un bruit si strident qu'il ramena Emma à la réalité en une fraction de secondes.

Elle enlaçait toujours Regina, le regard rivé sur le diadème fendu.

Quand les poings redoublèrent de vigueur sur le chêne, la jeune femme délaissa la silhouette inanimée pour ouvrir à la personne qui continuait ses assauts.

Emma espérait que ce ne soit pas une visite du médecin.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à envisager qu'on lui retire le corps, ni à aborder le sujet de l'enterrement.

Il y avait forcément une solution à la conjoncture actuelle.

 **\- Que faites-vous ici ?!** demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle découvrait l'identité du forcené.

L'intrus était un certain Rumplestinskin.

Le sorcier était celui qui avait métamorphosé Regina en un monstre sans pitié quand la vengeance avait entaché sa radieuse jeunesse.

 **\- Je viens honorer la mémoire de la meilleure élève que j'ai eu en plusieurs décennies !** expliqua-t-il, tout penaud.

Emma hésita, puis lui présenta la pièce malmenée et la Reine vaincue.

C'était la première fois que l'homme s'abaissait à se manifester avant de pénétrer dans un lieu.

Malgré ses frasques et complots, il ne feintait pas sa désolation.

 **\- Sais-tu que Snow a de grands projets pour toi ?**

Emma soupira.

Elle aurait dû se douter que la venue de Rumplestinskin n'avait pas pour unique visée le recueillement.

La blonde pensa un moment à cette personne évoquée, cette étrangère qui n'avait cure de ses besoins et au prochain traquenard qu'elle allait lui tendre.

 **\- J'imagine que je vais devoir revenir au château pour être sous sa coupelle** **?** demanda-t-elle, tout en s'imaginant difficilement devoir déménager.

Depuis son installation, le royaume ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Regina avait fait d'elle sa priorité, un concept qui n'était visiblement pas à la portée de sa mère.

 **\- Snow te veut surtout mariée à une autre !** avoua Rumplestinskin, qui était tout aussi étonné que celle à qui il délivrait l'information.

Emma inspira doucement.

Elle s'efforçait de rester calme pour le bien-être de son bébé, mais il était dur de ne pas descendre les escaliers et faire un esclandre.

Ce faux pas maternel était pourtant celui de trop.

 **\- Devine qui sera ta prochaine conquête ?** lança le sorcier, sur un ton taquin.

La devinette qu'il venait de poser le faisait jubiler.

Emma commença à faire une liste mentale de toutes les femmes des environs tout en touchant son alliance nerveusement.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, la solution de l'énigme lui fut dévoilée par le mage.

Le nom qui était retenu la choqua au plus haut point.

 **\- Elle s'appelle Kathryn Midas.**


End file.
